Halloween's Hallowed Night
by Knight of the Shining Star
Summary: Furystar has many things to do this very day. He has promises and mysteries to solve, all in one day! Can he do it all, and can he face meeting face-to-face with people he never wanted to meet in his life again? Rated T for Language Matters. First Completed Story! One-shot!


_**Nov 1**__**st**__** Jot note: UGH! What part of post do you not get! Happy Belated Halloween!**_

_**Oct 31**__**st**__**: FanFictioner's, Oviains, and people alike! Welcome to my first Finished Story evah, and my first one shot! To celebrate Halloween… and to give out the present… this story will start a day just before Halloween!**_

_**On with the show!**_

"_**Halloween's Hallowed Night"**_

_**Countdown Clock: 2 days, 8 hours, 36 minutes, 16 seconds, and 48.9 milliseconds left before Halloween Day.**_

Fury looked at Sonic. "Ok, explain again what Halloween is? I got lost at the part of nighttime!" Fury exclaimed. Sonic face palmed. "OK! FOR THE LAST TIME!" Sonic snarled. "Halloween is a day… or in this case a night where people go out to 'Trick-of-Treat'. They get candies for wearing costumes… and going to strangers' houses." Sonic started. "When at daytime… it's a time to relax and take it easy. At this time… people show a preview of their costumes! The event started all with: The Day of the Dead. And now it's an official event. NOW DO YOU GET IT!?" Sonic finished with a snap. Fury jumped back a bared his teeth, failing to look scary in his Sonic form. "Yes… sheesh. What time is this for explaining?" Fury asked. "48!" Sonic hissed. "Now… in 2 days it's Halloween! So we need to get ready!" Sonic explained. "But me, Shadow, Nikita, Winged Flight, and 2 more clones of me are not gonna be here and the 30th!" Fury noticed, explaining why. "I need to go to the 'Other World'. I promised I would go every day _before_ the day of the real event! Same did the others… tho' I hate the gender fixin' stuff…" Fury trailed off. Sonic frowned. "Ugh… for a 'Ultimate Life-Form Immortal'… you can be a dunce." Sonic growled. Shadow the Hedgehog walked to the room, holding a gun. "Greetings… faker." Shadow sneered. "What are you gonna be? Superman? A dunce? An idiot? A dead person?" Shadow grinned, holding the gun to Sonic's head. "_**Shadow! Maria is gonna kill you! Don't pull the freakin' trigger!**_" Fury yowled. Shadow grunted and pulled the gun away from Sonic's head. Sonic sighed in relief. "Fine, Furystar. This time, but please don't think I won't try that next time!" Shadow explained, and walked out the door. "Damnit! He should tame himself!" Sonic sighed. Tails rushed to the door. "Hey Sonic! I got the place all set up!" Tails exclaimed. "The place is a great place. Glad Snowflake would take the DJ rank!" Sonic sighed and took a glaring glance at Furystar. "What?" Fury asked. Tails playfully shoved Sonic. "C'mon! He wouldn't even know where to _start!_ Don't blame him for not helping! It's his first year celebrating this… not to mention Shadow (As in the hedgehog), and Furystar's other friends!" Tails smiled. Sonic stopped glaring and smiled. "Good point… but still… let's see it! Fury can come too… I guess!" Sonic winked, and they headed out the 'place', but it was gonna be a VERY long way to get there!

_**Countdown Clock: 2 days, 3 hours, 29 minutes, 2 seconds, and 13.0 milliseconds left before Halloween Day.**_

Sonic grinned. The 'Place' was a place that Tails made. It was a huge wooden house. Like the one at Cocoa Island, but really big. "Wow!" Fury gasped. "This place is huge! What's with the black n' orange colored wallpaper?" Fury ended the awe with that question. Tails scratched his head. "I donno. It's the main colors of the Halloween event!" Tails shrugged. Fury nodded and saw bats, black cats, ghosts, witches, and more types of décor stuff like that. Tails gave a glance before Fury opened his mouth, saying this with one look: 'Part of the event'. Fury nodded. "Nice… now that I get _that_ but I have no idea what do wear with this 'costume stuff'!" Fury sighed. Sonic sighed. "_**I don't know! Make one yourself!**_" Sonic snapped. Fury glared, but said nothing. Rouge then came flying down the stairs from upstairs. "Ah! Décor on the roof and the upstairs: done!" Rouge said, wiping off some sweat from her head. Sonic grinned. "Good to see it was easy!" Sonic smirked. Fury then did a glance at the door. A hybrid between a husky and a wolf came to them. "So… this is how it is? Halloween seems… _over_ done." Shadow the Husky sighed and shook his head. "_Too_ over done. Hmmm? So… Fury, what is your opinion?" Shadow asked. Fury frowned. He hadn't thought of that. "I can agree and disagree. Yes… over done… and kinda useless. But then again, tradition's a tradition!" Fury sighed and followed to a shrug. '_**Even tho' it IS useless… worthless… disgraceful.. Do I seem to insult Twolegs? YES! GOOD!' **_Fury thought. "Ookkkk… what do we do now?" Fury asked. Sonic, Tails, Shadow, and Rouge shrugged. "Um… go back, before sundown?" Shadow suggested. Sonic, Tails, Rouge and Fury shook their heads. "Nah." Sonic started. "We don't need to screw up one thing here, in 2 days… starts Halloween! Let's see how well we did here!" Sonic suggested. All of them finally agreed to something, and checked everything. After a few minutes, everyone met in the 'Living Room' of the house. "Fine here." Fury grunted. Shadow nodded. "I say it's good. Unless someone screws up something." Sonic said. Tails grinned. "I think me a Rouge did a good job here!" Tails exclaimed. Rouge smirked. "So as I would say." Rouge winked. Fury clapped his hands. "Are we done for now, then?" Fury asked. Tails shook his head. "No, we need special lights. Halloweenish lights that is." Tails frowned. "What!? You could have told me!" Sonic sighed in overreaction. Fury rolled his eyes. "If it makes you so happy… _**I'll **_do it!" Fury requested. "But the place where the best lights are is in the _**'Other World'**_…" Fury trailed. Sonic sighed. "Fine… you can go a day earlier… ONLY if you send the lights today!" Sonic grunted. Fury nodded. Fury ran to a stone that is very light in blue, and has a pool under it. Fury touched his hand on it, and then came Winged Flight. They grinned. _**"Chaos Control!"**_ They exclaimed. And they were warped to another world…

_**Fury (star)'s/Queen Fury's P.O.V:**_

As I teleported back to the land I left for 5 years, I had my gender… switched. I was an underdog here. Always I am gonna be that. Ugh. I look to the sun, it was setting. "Damn, I am late here, they might attack me! Damnit!" I snapped. Winged Flight was a wolf… known as a Lupus. A different version of myself, or a soul-split apart was sitting next to me; his name was my knight name: Knight of the Shining Star. "Hmmm… I will race to everything I ran away from, from misery, from pain, from broken memories, I will today will race back to all that." I whisper. I run across a field, with a black coat hiding my identity. I ran even faster near the kingdom. Then three idiots tried to whip my freaking head off. _**'What the hell!? YIPE!'**_ I yelped in my mind. I used a sword and started to swipe them at my attackers. After a few minutes, my attackers chilled. "Who are you? I demand answers!" I snapped. My attackers became clear. It was my friends. "Black Rose? K1ng? Twixy? Nice to see you guys!" I meowed. The pure black and pure white Vuples came to me. "Heh, sorry your highness. I did not know it was you. Everyone was led to battle after battle… for a while, under Queen Spirit stopping the Shadow Warriors." Black Rose sighed. I nodded. "Well, that is good." I nodded to the pink and magenta Vuples and the pure Blue and 1 off pure cyan lupus. "Race ya!" I yelped and ran like the lighting shooting from the skies now. Winged Flight was able to catch up, as did Knighty! I grinned. But… I noticed the door was locked. "Goddamn! _**Hello! Your Highness is waiting for an opening, or I WILL open it! And if you will open it, open it Goddamn it, open it now!**_" I growled. No answer for 1 minute. "_**Ok! I warned you!**_ _**Fury Blast!**_" I commanded, having the door blasted open. I smirked. Looking like a threat, I knew what was coming. Being someone who commanded the elements, I smirked even eviler. "Yeah, yeah blast me with your fire, see what happens!" I shouted. They shot the fire and me. "Firrea, firrea hewnse!" I murmured in the Ancient Kingdomian. What I said was this in exact translation: "Fire, fire stop!" "Firrea, shorct yatz yonds wne wolkat yatz!" I sneered. And I said in translation: "Fire, shoot at what I look at!" And what I looked at was the shooters of the fireballs. The fire shot back at them. I smirked. And walked to the Queens' room.

"_**Furyanka Blantanka!**_" I shouted. I blasted the door open with pure Fury Blast power. The fluffy fox or "Vuples" was sleeping in her room. "Risa meot Quen Spirita!" I commanded. If you don't know… I said this in your language: "Rise the Queen Spirit!" My adopted sister was raised. She was raised only a bit though. "Risa meot Quen Spirita, koneta!" I murmured with a grin. I said the same thing… but I added: 'Stop!' And Queen Spirit fell to her bed. "Wha-? What just- AHH!" Spirit mumbled and screamed. "Shhh." I hissed. I let my hood drop. And then revealed a now non-spined, girl bangs covering my eyes, and emerald green eyes shimmering in the dusky light, Fury. Queen Fury that is. "Hello, adopted sister. I heard though my sensitive ears that you have been leading wars between the Shadow Warriors. Bad choice. Bad choice indeed. That is my job, so… don't try it again." I hissed. Spirit's eyes grew. "F-Fury!? You've changed! You look, nice… but kinda dark-hearted." Spirit sighed. I turned away. "Better start the party now or I will kill you. I have other things to attend to." I said deathly quiet.

_**Switching to Shadow the Husky's P.O.V:**_

I sighed. Fury was known not just for his powers, but for his rash choices. I sighed. I touched the Moonstone Pool, with Nikita _**"Chaos Control!"**_ We exclaimed. And then we were teleported to my pack's domain. Well… one of them. I saw one wolf greet me. "Hello, Shadow." Selene barked. "I assume you came for the bones." Color Dog padded to them. They passed the bones to us. We grabbed the bones. "Great! Come on, can I see the pack?" I asked. The Alpha's nodded and we saw the old camp. Everything was the same. Some wolves came to us to greet us. Some slept. Some did other stuff. I sighed. I nodded my head. "We had a short visit, but I need to help… Erm… Sonicwind!" Remembering his name in the Wolves and Warriors life, I finished. The Alpha's nodded. And again, we teleported to Sonic's world…

_**Fury (Star)'s/Queen Fury's P.O.V:**_

I growl in my deepest voice. "Well, I noticed that you haven't been here lately…" Spirit trailed. I snarled, but made a smirk. "Hmm, since I still have my singing voice, I will sing a song, my version." I snapped. I cleared my throat. And I breathed in. And out, and then let these words spill.

"Close up camera one. The hero sings in this scene, the boy that gets the girl gets to go home where they get married." I started. But then I breathed again, and said this in a very angry voice. "But stop the tape. The sunset still looks fake to me, the hero looks like he can't breathe, and the damsel just left everything. You're like a black cat with a black backpack full of fireworks, and you're gonna burn the city down right now! Whoa whoa! I'm like a black cat with a black backpack full of fireworks, and you're gonna burn the city down right now! Whoa whoa!" I paused to stager-breathe and then start the next lines. "Oh close up camera two. Cause the hero dies in this scene. Your inspiration is the loss… of absolutely everything! And flashback on the girl, as we montage every memory. And we bleed out in the bathroom sink, and we fade out as the soundtrack sings!"

"You're like a black cat with a black backpack full of fireworks, and you're gonna burn the city down right now! Whoa whoa! I'm like a black cat with a black backpack full of fireworks, and I'm gonna burn the city down right now! Whoa whoa!" I then turn around. Spirit looked curious. "I said get your hands off of my star. It's not your part but all your fault, and this jealous actress has a habit of making things sound way too tragic! Get your hands off of my star. It's not your part but all your fault, and this jealous actress has a habit of making things sound way too tragic!"

I then snarl. And continue to sing. "And this jealous actress has a habit, of making things sound way too tragic! Oh this jealous actress has a habit, of making things sound way too tragic." I pause and go to her ear, and whisper. "You're like a black cat with a black back pack full of fireworks, you're gonna burn the city down right now! And I'm like a black cat with a black back pack full of fireworks, I'm gonna burn the city down right now!" I move away before continuing. "Whoa whoa! Whoa whoa! You're like a black cat with a black back pack full of fireworks, and you're gonna burn the city down right now! Whoa whoa! I'm like a black cat with a black backpack full of fireworks, and I'm gonna burn the city down right now! Whoa whoa-ahh! And this jealous actress has a habit! Whoa!" I finished. "And if you don't get the meaning… _**I **__would have __**never **__come back here __**again**__, if the place didn't mean __**anything**__ to me!_" I snapped. And Spirit saw my anger. "This place is a burden of bad memories I rather do without! But I came back 'cause I care enough to come back! But the message also is like my theme song, because it fits me!" Spirit nodded. I grinned with an evil look. "So… lets get started shall we? And where are those lights I asked for one year ago?"

_**Winged Flight's P.O.V:**_

I sighed. Seeing Fury smirking while coming downstairs with her adopted sister didn't mean anything sweet. I licked my chops. Midas Touch and Loli looked like a meal from here. "Hello, Catus'. What is on your dish?" I chuckled. "It's a joke, I won't eat you, 'cause you are me in my original form." I smiled. I saw Fury get the lights he- um, she needed for now. Damn. I forgot he has- _she _has ends to finish up with her adopted sis! I need to stop him-_**damn, her!**_ I race to Fury. "Just make sure you keep what you cost." I hissed. And padded away. I remembered. I needed to trade the item. I get my Fury Gem and pass it to Midas Touch. He gives me back ten hundred rings. Great! And I am noticing the voice recorders' batteries are about to die… let me change them, and I will get back to you.

_**Fury (star)'s/Queen Fury's P.O.V:**_

I made the party start off with a bang! My fav song was up! Well, one of them. "Labyrinth, coming up!" I grinned. I took place as DJ. I sat back. The party started off good. I looked at my watch. Ffffucccckkkk. 12 hours, and 30 milliseconds till Halloween night. Starts at 7:00P.M. Ok… stay 5 hours and… then stop the party. How bad can this go?

_**I regret thinking that later.**_

_**Five Hours Later…**_

I think this is fun! Look, everyone is getting tired. Wait… I let me look at the time… 5 hours has passed!? This orange crush drink is mead!? Ugh. Screw whoever served me this. Wait, Angel did it. Damn. I. Knew. It. I get up. Winged Flight drank it too. Damn. Knighty was smart. He didn't. So… bad luck for us, good luck for him. I sneaked Winged and myself, and Knighty sneaked out. We needed to go. If we let time do it, we would be late. We then ran. I grabbed a Chaos Emerald, grabbed the lights. I then glanced back to the Kingdom. Pet Kingdom. Sigh. This might be the last time I go here. _**"Chaos Control!"**_ We chanted. And we got teleported back, to Sonic's Dimension.

_**Normal P.O.V:**_

"_**Fury! You are late!" **_Sonic yelped. Fury grunted. Fury ran to him. "Not my problem, here." Fury sighed, passing the lights. Sonic grunted. The party started early. "Mmmhmm." Fury mumbled. Seeing the Halloween lights that took him two hundred rings in the house, it seemed like it was worth it. Everyone started to enter the house start the party. And there were… bones as a chandelier!? "What- How is that possible- Oh, Shadow. That is how." Fury noticed. Fury dressed up as a "Kingdom Hearts" Organization XIII member, Sonic as a Dracula, Shadow the Hedgehog as a vampire, Rouge as a witch, Amy as a ghost, and so on and so forth. Shadow held a gun to Sonic. "Now may I kill you?" Shadow sneered. Silver as a ghost tossed _Sonic _to a sink. "Whoops." Silver gulped. "Wait, is that blood?" Shadow asked, totally interested in what happened. Furystar sighed. "Yes, Silver, you can be an idiot." Fury growled. Silver gulped again. Amy rushed to Sonic, and took him away. Rouge sighed and stared at Sonic and Amy. "Ookkkk… what else has happened? What did I miss?" Rouge insisted. Fury shrugged. "A freak accident." Fury mumbled. Shadow's fake fangs shone. "And it was freakin' awesome!" Shadow grinned. Fury sighed. "Sure, it was." Silver slowly moved away. Then Snowflake (Furystar's mate/girlfriend) came to Furystar and saw the blood. "Ugh. People can be idiots." Snowflake muttered. Fury nodded. Silver sighed, and was talking to Blaze. Furyheart (Furystar's evil form/side to a real person) grinned. "Murder? No. Mistake? Yes!" Furyheart smirked. Snowflake and Fury shrugged and sighed.

_**Later, that evening, while Furystar's P.O.V. is on:**_

I sighed, rolling on my moss bedding on the floor. In my cat form of course. I began to notice that Pet Kingdom wasn't the misery. My parents that I murdered (In Pet Kingdom's world) wasn't it either. It was Stormclaw. Goddamn, I will murder him yet! And yes… I now know, I will still go to Pet Kingdom. They are my soul, my heart, my life, just as my Warrior, knight, and Sonic life is my life.

_**Nov 1**__**st**__** Entry: Goddamn, it's fixed and finished! YEAH!**_

_**Oct: 31**__**st**__** Entry: Yeah! It's done! I hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed your story, and for the Pet Kingdom/Moonshine Pack dudes who don't have an account on here review like this:**_

_**Say what you want, and say who it is somewhere in it!**_

_**Read, Review, Follow, Favourite, whatever!**_

_**Cheers!  
**_

_**~Knight of the Shining Star**_


End file.
